What A Day
by strong man
Summary: Cinderella and Edward are more in love then ever, Anastasia and the Baker have just started. The Grand Duke feels bad for the King for the loss of his wife and is willing to fill that void in his heart. Bruno finds another dog to play with, is love in the near horizon for them?


**_This is new new story of the Wall Disney film, Cinderella._**

 ** _Description:_** I love the movie and others including the two live action movies. That said, the live movies is where the Prince had a name, something the Disney princes lacked back then.

 _ **Pairings:**_ Hero/Bruno, Cinderella/Prince Edwards, The King/Grand Duke, Prudence/Grand Duke **(Slash)**

 ** _Date:_** February 20

 ** _Rated:_** K

Cinderella and her loving Prince Charming were having a sweet dinner, on each end of the table. They were having some green peas mash potatoes. "This looks absolutely delectable" She said. "Glad you think so" He smiled.

'You know, the Baker made it" He explained while pouring gravy from the gravy boat onto the potatoes. "Oh, that was kind of him" His wife said before calling her sister. Anastasia was brushing her hair as she walking out of the guest room given to her by the King.

Speaking of which, he and the Grand Duke were having pillow fight on his bed, considering on how bouncy it is. "So, I was thinking sire" Duke sat down with a pillow in hand.

"Yes, what is it? The Kind asked, sliding in between his open legs. "Apologizes to dwell on the past, but I hate seeing you so miserable" He claimed to care about him. "How so, you kept me from grieving" He said as he crawled close to his face.

Duke's face flushed with embarrassment and was sweating 'I would gladly take up the role of filling your deceased wife's shoes" He said with grace and poise in his voice.

The King looked at him and smiled like he never smiled before, he thought positively that he _could_ fill her shoes, but way better cause she was polite and romantic like him.

"You'd do that for me? He asked. "Why of course, I might as well cause I greet you everyday" He explained his daily routine of being his personal assistant. The king was feeling hopeful again, he did love The Grand Duke.

"Well, you wouldn't mind if I proposed" He got on down off on the bed. "Oh my" He blushes and saw his boyfriend getting down on one knee, waiting and got down from the bed then prepped himself up to be treated before getting in front of the King.

Duke noticed the king's eyes were the exact same when he first proposed to the queen. He looked his hand in his.

 **(0)**

Prudence was walking down the hall with Beatrice and Daphne, talking about different types of fabric "I simply adore the Satin one" Beatrice said. "I stand by my word which is pink silk. Well, I personily like the Brocade" She thought of her boyfriend "I got it, I'll sew him a new coat with the fabric.

That should bring a big smile on his face" Daphne said after giggling. "I know" She cupped her hands together while smiling with glee.

The three were about to walk passed the King's bedroom when Prudence saw something she would never come into existence and they stopped. "Good heavens" Daphne gasped while covering his mouth.

"Oh my" Beatrice said in shock. The King was spinning The Grand Duke around in the air like he had just gotton remarried. "I'm so berry happy" The King laughed and the other male join him in the laughter until he stopped o look to his right.

The King saw what he was looking at and his laughter faded away. The Grand Duke gulped down. "Prudence, allow me to explain the sisuation"" The Grand Duke was put back down and dusted himself off before started walking toward the doorway.

Prudence just went into a daze and fainted, it was Daphne that caught her in her arms. "She needs some water" Beatrice said, picking up her legs. "Yes, we must go at once" The blonde girls said and they went on their way to the kitchen where the baker is at, most likely cleaning.

* * *

Bruno was outside in the garden on the side, had a new bowl to eat out off, it was solid golden.

He panted and drooled at his new royal meal, cherished balls of fresh meat with the finest gravy and topped off with some berries, sprinkles and whipped cream, kibble flavored.

The bloodhound panted cause he couldn't wait to sink his teeth and enjoy his breakfast. He licked his lips and started feasting until his nose sniffled something out, it smelled like dirt and filth.

He was eager to check it out, but his food might get cold in the process though his nose was telling him to see to the scent.

Bruno shrugged his shoulders and put his nose to the ground then started searching. He sniffed until the scent got stronger, it goes into trees.

With every sniff, he could feel that the scent belonged to another dog, he got closer to the woods though he thankfully, he didn't have to go far cause the scent was fading slowly.

He had reached the end and heard growling so he jumped back scared, but put his brave face on and went in though he was stopped by another nose.

The nose pushed him back until he tripped thus falling straight on his back. The dog slowly came out, revealing itself to have a big blonde mustache,eyebrows and grayish fur plus a bald spot on the top of his head and blue eyes.

The dog stood over Bruno and helped him up then whimpered. It was his stomach which meant that he was incredibly starving. Note that his owner had gone to live with Cornelius in his castle and Thumbelina's mother was poor.

Bruno nodded his head, leading hero to licked on his face multiple times then let him get up. The bloodhound barked happily to get the dog to come with him which he did, but he ran to the food bowl then started to open his mouth at it's flavorful looks.

He couldn't cause he was well-mannered and waited for Bruno to give his approval so he just sat on his butt. Bruno walked up by his side and bumped his butt with his meaning that he must've gave him permission to eat so Hero gave him a long lick on the cheek before then chowed down on their meal.

Hero was so grateful that he had found the castle cause he was walking many miles, wondering and even thought about stealing, it wasn't right, but desperate times calls for desperate measures.

 ** _Warning: Don't do what's in bold at the bottom cause you will get in huge trouble. Strong connection between The King and his right-hand man tough Bruno could be a rather playful & wonderful companion to Hero if Edward could let him stay._**

 ** _Yes, I've given him a proper name cause he needs a strapping one._**


End file.
